Los infortunios deseos de un príncipe
by Maruka15
Summary: Las pasiones pueden ser reveladoras, en un momento podemos tener el control sobre ellas y en otro ser dominados. Arslan descubrió aquello y, sin duda falló al intentar tener templanza, después de todo, ¿qué era la templanza, cuándo los placeres volátiles lo dominaban?, no, no había más en su vida que las irascibles sensaciones de placer que aquel joven le hacían sentir.
1. Chapter 1

Mi decadencia

Los frágiles sentimientos que me rodeaban eran como el dolor incandescente de las diminutas burbujas que en el aire se crispaban al reventar. Quien me viera no asemejaría aquello en mí. Yo era aquel benevolente príncipe lleno de cualidades exorbitantes, que sin embargo sufría.

No, mi mezquindad era aún mayor, resquebrajaba los límites de la opulencia, porque el deseo era incontrolable. Aunque mi mirada no opacara en él su sensatez, nunca olvidaré la volátil sensación que me hizo palpitar en el deseo. Si he merecido un castigo peor que los ghulags, es el ser esclavo de mis propios sentimientos, o más bien dominado por él. Ya se imaginarán las horas que me arrepentí de aquello; los desgraciados minutos de su ausencia acrecentaban en mí la pasión, pero sólo una sonrisa de él me avivaban el alma.

Mientras me encontraba sumergido en la intangible oscuridad, revivía aquel instante, minuto a minuto; mis cálidos ojos se humedecían al recordar como aquellos labios posaron por primera vez en mí y avivaron los más fuertes deseos. Y ahora, ¿quién era yo ahora?, era el que esperaba en las mazmorras de Peshawar donde no habitaba nadie. En esta soledad que me vaciaba, sólo pensaba en sus labios y en sus delicados cabellos que recorrían hasta sus hombros, hasta que mis manos separaban las hebras de su rostro y lo colocaban detrás de sus orejas. Entonces no podía evitar acercarme hasta ese sensible lugar y morder su lóbulo derecho mientras pronunciaba su nombre, Daryun.

* * *

 _Maruka15:_ Espero y disfruten este pequeño relato que hice de los sentimiento de Arslan, como yo también lo hice al escribirlo, aunque en realidad esta es la introducción y la historia que tengo en mente se desarrollará un poco.


	2. El Eunuco

**EL EUNUCO**

El delicado aroma de las rosas se percibía en la sala principal, aunque eran inusuales en su cantidad. A su vez, los candelabros no dejaban de ser vistosos, eran largos y sostenían alrededor de la sala las diversas velas que estaban teñidas de distintos colores.

Los más exquisitos banquetes iban siendo depositados en las alfombras persas que estaban colocadas en el suelo. Entre las paredes, en los frisos las figuras de héroes persas no podían faltar, añadían la historia de valerosos hombres que habían conquistado un sin fin de veces a Palse; tenían también ciertos retratos de toque erótico y de batallas épicas. El salón era extenso y estaba embelesada con todos esos detalles que dejaban entrever la riqueza del señor que lo dirigía.

Dentro de aquel salón se hallaba el joven príncipe Arslan, su mirada desvalida denotaba su preocupación. Era la primera vez que príncipes de otros feudos venían a la celebración de su cumpleaños y, eso equivalía a una estrategia política donde los demás juzgarían su valentía, además de establecer estrechas relaciones con ellos.

Arslan cumpliría quince años y desde la derrota en Antraponte de su padre se había establecido en la fortaleza de Peshawar. Su séquito había organizado aquella festividad y su estratega Narsus definió quién se sentaría alado de él. Su mirada, sin embargo cambió al oír los pasos de alguien al entrar. Era aquel joven que lo había salvado en Antraponte y, desde entonces habían establecido una relación muy cercana.

«Su alteza –Dijo Daryun inclinándose levemente–, los preparativos para esta noche están concluidos es mejor que descanse ahora, porque la noche será larga.»

«Daryun, ¿cómo quieres que descanse cuando los nervios me invaden?, nunca he estado en una celebración con príncipes de otros feudos, sé que sólo traigo preocupación a su buena causa conmigo –dijo Arslan mientras sus manos temblaban–. Sólo prométeme que no te alejarás de mí.»

«Su alteza Arslan, yo nunca lo abandonaría», se arrodilló al besar su mano.

Arslan sintió que su pecho ardía de calor con aquél beso. Un leve temblor se asomó a su pierna derecha. Aunque no lo mencionara, siempre le había gustado ver a Daryun en aquella posición, dejaban entrever sus grandes orbes, de un profundo café, que él subyugaba con la mirada. Eso no significaba que no poseía nobles sentimientos arraigados en él, como la justicia y la compasión. Sin embargo, el deseo que no admitía por aquel joven se iba acrecentando en su interior.

Pronto la mirada de Daryun cambió, poseía cierta picardía y entre sus labios se asomó una leve sonrisa. «Su alteza, su pierna tiembla, insisto es mejor que descanse», Arslan frunció el ceño. Le molestaba mostrar aquellas debilidades frente él. Sabía que era débil, que dentro de él sentía una confusión sobre lo que era ser "un verdadero rey", aun así, movido por el sentimiento de lealtad hacia su séquito decidió continuar con dicha travesía y no le molestaba mostrar su tristeza ante los demás por las diversas adversidades que habían sufrido, pero era diferente a lo debilidad que sentía por Daryun, habitaba en él cierto orgullo al exteriorizarlo.

Sacó su mano con brusquedad ante los labios de Daryun, aunque amablemente se despidió. Daryun nunca se desconcertaba por aquellas acciones del príncipe Arslan, sabía muy bien que el príncipe ante tales afectos mostraba un orgullo que todos desconocían, era un pequeño secreto entablado entre ambos que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mencionar.

Arslan se dirigió hacia su habitación. Una vez recostado en sus aposentos, notó que los nervios no se habían disipado. Decidió entonces tomar una copa de vino, odiaba el sabor en su boca, pero lo relajaba en abundancia y se dejaba llevar por el embriagador deseo de una copa más. La sensación de vahído en su cuerpo le hizo retomar la compostura.

Con anterioridad Arslan había entablado relaciones con el actual rey de Sindhura, no sabía porque relacionarse con otros príncipes le preocupaba. Era cierto que los tiempos habían cambiado, la aceleración de la guerra había hecho que se despreocupara de aquellos detalles; de aquel nerviosismo común en él. Ahora que la guerra estaba muy lejos de Peshawar y que los hilos de la política empezaban a moverse a su alrededor, era imposible que no reflexionara sobre aquello; esa constante posibilidad de cometer un error. Él era el príncipe de Palse, eso sugería que cualquier acción equivaldría a una gran pérdida o una gran victoria.

Pronto se humedecieron sus parpados, la angustia, el dolor y la desesperación tomaron el control de su cuerpo. Ahogado en aquellos sentimientos, pensó en lo desgraciado que era. Tomó una copa más y se alistó. Las doncellas a menudo venían a ayudarle, aunque eso a él no le agradaba, la razón era simple, lo hacían sentir inservible.

Después de conocer a Elam, siempre se preguntaba a sí mismo que era ser útil. En la guerra y en la política sentía que era una simple marioneta que se movía en las sombras de un tablero de ajedrez, le repugnaba aquella idea, se despreciaba a sí mismo cada vez que pensaba en lo inútil que podía llegar a ser.

Arslan tomó la túnica con forma de pellizón que estaba internamente forrado de armiño, las mangas iban bordadas de oro con forma de flores proveniente de la India. Los colores de la túnica eran color vino y resaltaban los bordes dorados de las mangas; en la indumentaria no podían faltar las alhajas de oro, pero una destacaba por su singularidad. Era una de las piezas más recónditas que poseía el reino de Palse, se lo conocía como el brazalete del Oxus. Había llegado a sus manos como un obsequio de Gieve, aunque no era del todo cierto. Esta inigualable pieza había pertenecido a su familia por generaciones y era poco usado. Al parecer Gieve la había hurtado en medio de la guerra que ocurrió en Ecbatana y la había guardado hasta ahora.

Sólo había un motivo para que Gieve le diera un regalo tan importante a Arslan y era porque las joyas representaban la riqueza del Shah. Aunque propiamente él no era el Shah, sino el sahazada, portar joyas distintivas le haría ver a los demás príncipes su riqueza y su potencial como líder. Ellos eventualmente se unirían al sahazada, para obtener mayores beneficios.

La presión de tener aquella joya del cual se sentía indigno y que Gieve le había cedido lo ponían cada vez más tenso. Fue entonces cuando decidió salir de su habitación, sabía que si seguía bebiendo más vino su estado se calmaría pero podría perder el control de sus acciones y era lo menos que podía hacer ese día.

En los pasillos las doncellas se movían de manera sigilosa. Arslan intentó no tomarlas en cuenta, para que ellas no acudieran a alistarlo.

Se dirigió hacia uno de los jardines donde se encontraba una fuente. Se sentó y cerró sus ojos por unos instantes, la brisa del viento lo calmaba, hasta que fue interrumpido por la entrada de una fila de mujeres. Todas poseían cierta delicadeza al andar, sus rostros estaban cubiertos de velos negras, únicamente eran visibles sus ojos. Esto no llamaba la atención de Arslan, la sublimidad de la mujer le era indiferente; sin embargo, un joven de cabellos negros logró captar su atención, no por su indescriptible belleza, sino porque era el único que acompañaba a aquellas mujeres. Desconocía porqué, aunque la inmensa curiosidad que lo caracterizaba lo incentivaba a averiguar la razón.

Arslan se iba a parar cuando de pronto vio que aquellas mujeres habían entrado, pero el joven de cabellos negros se dirigía hacia él. Frente a Arslan se arrodilló, a él le pareció aquel gesto indiferente, no por orgullo, sino porque su curiosidad dictaba de ser respondida.

« ¿Por qué acompañas a aquellas mujeres tú solo?», preguntó Arslan de forma directa, mientras no dejaba de clavar su mirada a la del joven. De sus ojos germinaba el color del cielo, ¡no!, se equivocaba, él era el cielo; y su piel se asemejaba a la luz de la luna, si es que él no era hijo de la luna. De cierta manera verlo apaciguaba la incertidumbre que lo acongojaba.

«Disculpe si lo he interrumpido mi Sahzada, no pensaba encontrarme con su alteza en un lugar como este – Sonrió–. Más su duda me recuerda a la ingenuidad de un niño, es obvio que acompaño a esas mujeres porque soy un eunuco»

« ¿Qué es un eunuco?» Preguntó un poco ruborizado.

Una voz a lo lejos se escuchó, « ¡Atish!, ¡Atish!, ¿dónde te encuentras?», el joven de ojos claros se levantó, « Ya voy –Gritó–. Su alteza nos veremos después.» El joven se alejó del lugar, mientras que Arslan se quedó atónito y de su boca no mano palabra alguna, hasta que alguien tocó su hombro.

«Su alteza ya es hora –Dijo Narsus–. Mantenga la calma, recuerde que a su lado estará Nouri, aunque se dice que él no se separa de su vasallo Atish, tanto así que los rumores dictan que Atish es quien controla todo lo relacionado a la política y soldados del señor Nouri y que nada hace sin que él diera su consentimiento.»

« ¿Has dicho Atish?, ¿El eunuco?», Narsus entreabrió los labios en un ademán de sorpresa.

«Me sorprende que su majestad sepa que es un eunuco, casi nadie sabe de la condición del señor Atish», Arslan tenía la mirada confusa, aún no podía descifrar que era un eunuco.

« ¿Qué es ser un eunuco Narsus? – Preguntó ruborizado–. He hablado con el señor Atish, sin embargo, aunque me ha dicho que él es un eunuco desconozco lo que eso significa», Narsus se quedó callado un momento y su mirada se tornó sombría.

«Su alteza es mejor que ahora no repare en esas nimiedades, en otro momento sus dudas serán saciadas pero hay cosas que es mejor no decirlas y que la prudencia de las tradiciones le revelen a su majestad sus dudas. Concéntrese en la festividad y sepa lo necesario por hoy.»

«A veces siento que mis dudas nunca se saciarán y cuando me encuentro a mí mismo con la verdad, esta inevitablemente me contesta con otra pregunta»

«Puede que la vida no esté hecha para encontrar una sola verdad, la duda siempre es nuestro mejor aliado Alteza, en ella podrá encontrar el asombro de nuevas perspectivas, más eso ahora no debería invadir sus pensamientos, es hora de entrar.»

Arslan notó que en el trayecto de su conversación habían caminado, ahora se encontraba de frente a la gran puerta del salón principal. Los nervios le invadieron de nuevo, sabía que el giro de la guerra dependía de él ahora.

« ¡Narsus!, no puedo… Siento mi cuerpo palidecer. Tengo miedo de fallarles. Dime, ¿dónde está Daryun?, ¿por qué no está a mi lado?, el prometió entrar conmigo Narsus, ¿por qué no se encuentra aquí? –Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse–. Él ha prometido estar aquí… »

«Su majestad, no se preocupe, iré yo mismo a buscar a Daryun. Espere usted aquí. Pero dudo que se haya olvidado de una promesa que le ha hecho a su majestad, algún imprevisto le ha de ver detenido.»

Arslan se quedó quieto unos instantes. Hasta que escuchó la voz de Atish, «Ya veo – Sonrió–. Así que Daryun es tu favorito», Arslan lo miró desconcertado.

«Mi favorito has dicho – Dijo Arslan–. ¿A qué te refieres con eso?»

«Todos los reyes y príncipes tienen un favorito, alguien que les gusta, alguien intimo en quien depositan toda su confianza, ¡Oh!, no me diga que aquel joven no sabe de los sentimientos del príncipe, o ¿acaso estos no son correspondidos?, ¿será que el Sahzada puede ser rechazado?»

«De qué hablas – Vociferó Arslan–. No entiendo nada de lo que me dices»

«Todos los hombres que gustan de los placeres y las pasiones que no dictan las reglas del sentido común, tienen un favorito. Hasta Alejandro el Grande, disfrutaba de una relación íntima con su mejor amigo Hefestión.»

«¡Te equivocas, no tengo una relación así con Daryun!»

«¿No?, pero le gustan los hombres, ¿o me equivoco?, sino tiene una relación de esas con él, ¿por qué le ha llamado?»

«¡No me gustan los hombres!», Arslan agachó la cabeza, el rubor en su rostro le parecía inverosímil y a su vez incontrolable. Sus manos se cerraron con brusquedad, no sabía cómo afrontar esa circunstancia.

«Entonces déjeme demostrarle a su alteza uno de los placeres más exquisitos que existen», Atish se acercó al príncipe tomándolo de sus manos. Arslan no opuso resistencia, se había quedado sin habla desde lo último que le dijo. Los labios de Atish se aproximaron a los de él, mientras que el rubor en su diáfano rostro se iba acrecentando.

Su brazo derecho rodeó la cintura del joven príncipe, mientras que la otra sujetaba su mano cerrada. Los labios de Arslan fueron en un principio humedecidos por los de Atish, hasta que él entreabrió su boca y Atish introdujo su lengua dentro él. El deseo impetuoso de ambos, hacía que sus lenguas jugaran entre sí, intentando tener cada uno el dominio sobre el otro. Atish lo agarraba, cada vez con mayor brusquedad. Arslan era más bajo que él y se sentía plenamente seducido por la mirada de Atish, que no cerraba sus ojos ante el beso y Atish lo complacía de igual manera.

Arslan llevaba el cabello recogido con una tela que Atish no dudó en soltar; sus finos cabellos blanquecinos cayeron sobre su rostro y Atish con ambas manos las separaba, hasta alcanzar con su mano izquierda la nuca del príncipe y llevar la boca de éste hacia la de él nuevamente. Con la mano derecha atrajo más cerca el cuerpo del príncipe, entonces el beso se profundizó, hasta lograr leves espasmos de agitación sobre él.

A lo lejos se escucharon pasos que Arslan ignoró completamente. Daryun había llegado y se encontraba de frente ante la entrada principal, éste se quedó inmóvil al verlos. El estupor en su cara, no hacía más que mostrar su inconformidad. Arslan notó después de unos minutos su presencia.

«Su majestad es hora de entrar –Dijo Daryun intentando desviar la mirada–. Sus invitados lo están esperando»

El beso no se prolongó más ante tales palabras. Arslan quedó perplejo por la presencia de Daryun. Sus largos cabellos albinos se encontraban desordenados, su voz estaba entrecortada y le costó mucho recobrar la respiración.

Daryun giró su mirada hacia Atish, aunque éste no mostro ningún gesto. La cólera se iba apoderando lentamente dentro de él, pero fue detenida ante la caída de Arslan, que con sus rodillas había detenido su desfallecimiento; sus manos sujetaron con fuerza sus brazos y leves sollozos brotaron de su boca.

«Su alteza –gritó Daryun–», éste intentó acercarse donde Arslan.

«No te acerques…–Musitó Arslan–, ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué has llegado tarde?», su voz se escuchaba ahogada y las lágrimas surgieron. Mientras clavaba su mirada a la de Daryun, llevó su mano hacia su rostro. Era inevitable que un sentimiento de culpa se apoderara de ambos.

«Si tan sólo no hubieras llegado tarde, nunca lo hubiera sabido… –Dijo temblando—.Qué siempre me has gustado», en su corazón sintió un estallido de dolor. La incertidumbre de saber la respuesta de sus sentimientos lo carcomía.

Daryun no gesticuló palabra alguna, volvió a desviar su mirada hacia otro lugar. Después de todo, aquella mirada llena de benevolencia que habitaba dentro de Arslan no hacía más que desconcertarlo. Pero no era esa la razón por el cual él lo seguía, ¿no era por esa benevolencia?, ¿aquella inocencia que ni las más ínfimas penurias lograban arrancar de su corazón?, ¿que debía hacer?, ¿qué era lo más correcto para decirle?, no cabía duda de que sus sentimientos le correspondían, ¿pero era correcto?, ¿acaso no era mucho menor que él?, nunca pensó que él tomaría la iniciativa de algo que había guardado con recelo, al fin y al cabo a él le bastaba con acompañarlo en su travesía, a él le bastaba con protegerlo. Sus caprichos nunca iban más allá de eso, si es que eso era un capricho. Sin embargo, la situación no le dejaba pensar con claridad.

Aquel joven que se encontraba alado de su alteza acrecentaba su cólera, ¿cómo se había atrevido a besar los delicados labios de su alteza?, ¿cómo se había atrevido a tocarlo con sus inmundas manos?

De pronto Narsus se acercó hacia ellos con apuro «¿Qué hacen aquí?, su alteza, la cena ha empezado sin usted–Sonrío–. No debe usted sentirse nervioso, ¿acaso no es usted el que ha conquistado el corazón de quienes le siguen con valor?»

«Tienes razón –Dijo Arslan, mientras se ponía de pie–. Entremos», Arslan echó una última mirada de soslayo a Daryun, mientras que Narsus abrió la puerta del salón principal, detrás de él se encontraba Atish, y a su lado, siempre a su lado estaba Daryun.

Todos los invitados se inclinaron para saludar a Arslan, mientras éste tomó asiento frente a ellos. A su derecha se encontraba el señor Nouri, mientras que a su izquierda estaba Daryun y su séquito. Atish se sentó detrás del señor Nouri. Su relación era muy evidente, aunque todos ignoraban aquello, excepto Arslan que no podía dejar de sentir curiosidad.

Narsus, sabía que era de vital importancia entablar relaciones con el señor Nouri. Hasta ahora las batallas avanzaron según lo planificado, pero tener un aliado significativo cambiaría la balanza, «Daryun –Dijo Narsus– Acércate donde su alteza y dile que entable una conversación con el señor Nouri», Daryun simplemente asintió. Aunque aún persistía la confusión de lo sucedido, su lealtad no podía flaquear ante sus dudas.

Daryun se acercó con discreción ante Arslan y le habló al oído, «su alteza…–Dijo Daryun entre murmullos–. No se olvide que debe entablar relaciones con el señor Nouri», Arslan sintió el cosquilleo de aquellas palabras en su oído, nunca imaginó la sensibilidad que habitaba en dicho lugar. Miró con deseo aquellos labios pardos, que siempre le habían parecido apetecibles; ¿es que acaso los deseos fortuitos por aquel hombre eran insanos?, a lo mucho le parecían poco casuales, pero lo deseaba, sí, lo deseaba… y se lo había dicho, le confesó que le gustaba, ¿qué repentino demonio había ocupado su cuerpo, para confesarle su deseo más reservado, más impenetrable?, no lo sabía y sin duda su imaginación se apoderaba de él al ver los finos labios de Daryun.

Justo cuando Daryun se levantaba, Arslan no dudo en tomar su mano, «Acércate», pronunció. Por un momento Daryun vaciló, pero sabía que no podía desobedecer una orden de su Alteza. Daryun se acercó con lentitud, «Más cerca – Dijo Arslan, de manera casi imperceptible—. Lo que te tengo que decirte es muy importante, no puedo dejar que nadie más lo escuche», Daryun acercó su oído a unos centímetros de su boca, podía sentir el calor de su aliento y su trémula respiración, cuando éste pronunció: «Aún espero tu respuesta Daryun.»

* * *

 **SayoriSakura:** Muchos se preguntarán que es un Eunuco, en realidad un eunuco es una persona que era castrado de pequeño, ya sea de forma total o parcial. Estos tenían un estatus diferente, no eran ni considerado hombre, ni eran considerado mujer. Mucho de estos Eunucos labraban un camino político sólido y, normalmente se convertían en amantes del Rey. Su principal tarea era cuidar el harem del rey, como eran personas castradas, no podían dejar embarazada a las mujeres. Y bueno, ellos eran la persona pasiva de la relación.

De antemano les agradezco que hayan leído ésta historia. La seguiré continuando. Si tienen alguna duda, pueden ponerla en sus comentarios.

Por cierto, pobrecito mi Arslancito, que fue desvirginado de labios por otro hombre que no es Daryun. Hay que entender que Arslan es sólo de Daryun xD


	3. El silbido del viento

**EL SILBIDO DEL VIENTO**

En ese momento Daryun sintió turbia su mirada. Sus pensamientos confusos, deliraban ante la idea de agarrarlo y besarlo, más su prudencia lo detenía. Arslan tenía cerca de la oreja del mayor sus cálidos labios. El aliento de éste aceleraba su corazón, hasta el punto que le dolía, como si las manijas de un reloj dejaran de seguir con su lógica continuidad y el tiempo de manera abrupta se detuviera. Arslan sintió el deseo de agarrar con más fuerza el brazo de Daryun, hasta que sus deseos le llevaron a acentuar las marcas de sus dedos en la piel morena de él.

Sus miradas se encontraron en la parda noche y el viento se comenzaba a erguir en la sala, jugando al son de la romántica música; de vez en cuando, el batir del viento desprendían algunos pétalos de las rosas que adornaban el vasto salón, haciendo un remolino de ellos en el aire, hasta que algunos alcanzaron el rostro del albino, que absorto en la mirada del mayor no se detuvo a percibir la hermosura de la escena. El viento, que no perdonaba la tensión entre ambos, oleaba las delicadas hebras de Arslan, haciendo que sus finos cabellos se entremezclaron con los pétalos de rosas; parecía que su cabello era el despliegue de las olas que dejaban a su paso el borbollón del imponente mar. Entonces Daryun percibió que su mirada pronto languidecía, y su mano que había sostenido con fuerza a la de Daryun, dejó su tenacidad, para ahondarse en la debilidad de aquél que entiende el silencio. Más él no podía reparar más allá de la hermosura de la escena; aun con su mira lánguida y su pequeña mano sosteniéndole ahora con debilidad, para Daryun la sublimidad que desprendía Arslan era inigualable.

Daryun recordó la primera vez que sintió aquellos sentimientos por el menor, como si el momento le exigiera rememorar las heridas de un viejo pasado ya olvidado. Le dolía admitirlo, pero la desventura de un deseo no consumado lo había herido en varias ocasiones. Ahora qué aquel niño se encontraba en frente, sosteniéndole con todas sus fuerzas, su corazón oscilaba en la penumbra. Sentía que se había convertido en una masa amorfa, dentro de aquel lugar. Se engañó a sí mismo por varias ocasiones, diciendo que la lealtad era su único fin en esta travesía, más su engaño se desmintió aquella misma noche, al ver que en los labios de su alteza se posaban los labios de otro. Entonces comprendió que la cólera que lo arrebataba en aquél instante, no eran más que sentimientos comunes que nadie había hecho surgir con anterioridad; Daryun tenía celos y envidia.

No era del todo cierto, pues la siembra de aquel deseo, de aquel estado de querer poseer para sí mismo, y para nadie más, se había instalado en él con la llegada de Jaswant. En un principio, sintió que Arslan depositaría ahora su confianza en él; no era de extrañarse, ya que su bondad no hacía más que confiar en los demás, pero su ingenuidad estaba constantemente cegada, hasta el punto que no le hacía ver la maldad que habita en los corazones de aquellos a quienes depositaba su confianza. Pero a Daryun le enloquecía la inocencia de su bondad, esa era su razón de querer protegerla de cualquiera y a cualquier costo, incluso dando su vida.

Los celos se arremolinaron pronto en su cuerpo con la llegada de Jaswant, más él era incapaz de darles nombre, sin embargo, algo cercano se asemejó a ello cuando Arslan ordenó que Jaswant cuidaría su puerta. Claro, él no opuso resistencia, más la idea lo desgarraba por dentro. Si algo pasaba, si Arslan gritara en la noche, el nombre de él no sería el primero en llamar, sino el de Jaswant y eso le producía un temor deleznable. Más nunca hubo por parte de él, algún motivo por el cual, él tuviera que sentir aquellos sentimientos, así que no alcanzaron a aglutinarse por completo, para formar lo que se denomina celos. Pero ahora la situación era diversa, era tanto su cólera, que no resistió en desviar su mirada hacia Atish, que veía complaciente la escena de ambos, como si el dolor y la decepción de Arslan lo divertían. «Aquella mirada –Se dijo a sí mismo–. No hace más que repugnarme». Aunque Atish no hubiese demostrado una sonrisa, sus ojos centellantes no hacían más que delatarlo.

Daryun sintió que su cuerpo se balanceaba entre las cuerdas de un ruin destino, como si la vida le dijera que él tiempo era ahora y no después.

La primera vez que sus ojos miraron a su alteza con amor, fue en la guerra de Antraponte, aunque a veces dudaba de aquello, porque los sentimientos no se podían medir por el tiempo. El tiempo al igual que el amor, eran definiciones abstractas que no cobraban sentido hasta que tomemos conciencia de aquello; y Daryun sólo pudo reaccionar a ellas en la guerra. La guerra desenmascaraba al ser humano, dándole un espejo de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Fue así como Daryun sintió por primera vez el temor de perder a quien amaba. «Ese sentimiento de pérdida –Se dijo para sí–. Sólo se puede sentir cuando ya has querido a alguien por mucho tiempo…».

Arslan sintió por primera vez que la presencia de Daryun comenzaba a molestarle, ahora cierto recelo se apoderaba al estar con él. Si éste no correspondía a sus sentimientos, ¿por qué seguía a su lado sin musitar palabra alguna?. Pensó que siempre había algo entre ellos, ese gusto inevitable que se podía percibir, ahora la humillación y la vergüenza de ser rechazado lo alborotaban. Arslan agachó la cabeza, la mirada de Daryun sólo le entristecía, en realidad una punzada en el pecho le hacía querer sollozar, más cierta dignidad y orgullo, evitaban que él llorara. «Puedes retirarte –Ordenó Arslan, con voz grave–. Y dile a Narsus que hablaré con Nouri cuando sirvan el banquete», Daryun sintió el peso de cada palabra sobre sí mismo.

La festividad continuó con un ritmo natural, y las preocupaciones de Narsus se disiparon cuando Nouri parecía estar embelesado en la conversación con su alteza. No por nada se había ganado la confianza de todos. Arslan poseía un carácter ameno que combinado con su sutil sonrisa, más sus ojos que se asemejaban al cristalino mar, apaciguaba súbitamente a su interlocutor, hasta arrastrarlo a sus verdaderas intenciones, todo esto con mucha perspicacia. Pero Arslan no estaba consciente de sus actitudes, más bien estas eran espontáneas y se movían al ritmo de las circunstancias. Quien acusara a Arslan de falso, no sabía que tan equivocado podía estar.

Cuando Arslan sintió que su cuerpo se abatía del cansancio decidió retirarse. Se le había ido toda la noche conversando con Nouri y no le había aburrido en absoluto, pero cierta tristeza aún lo carcomía, como si una enfermedad lo usurpara de manera inesperada y lo devorara lentamente por dentro.

Arslan se encaminó hacia sus aposentos y, de manera instantánea Daryun se levantó, para acompañarlo. Más él levantó su mano, haciendo un ademán para detenerlo «No quiero que me acompañes tú Daryun –Dijo Arslan–. Estaré seguro con que Elam me acompañe», sus centellantes ojos de pronto se aplacaron y su mirada buscó a la de Daryun, como aquel mar, que después del olvido del barquero, desquitara toda su ira en la tormenta; más su gélida mirada nunca abarcaría el furor y la agonía de ser rechazado.

«¿Le has dicho algo a su alteza que lo ha hecho enojar?– Dijo Narsus».

«No– Respondió tajante Daryun, queriendo evitar las preguntas».

Arslan avanzó con rapidez hacia su habitación junto a Elam. Al llegar al lugar, ordenó a Jaswant que se retirara, deseaba estar solo.

Al mirar a Daryun sólo había abierto más la herida, queriendo ésta penetrar en los recónditos sentimientos que albergaba por él, transformándolos en odio. Pero en su mente evitaba darles ese nombre.

Una vez que Arslan se colocó en la cama, volteó su rostro y alzó su mano para que Elam cerrara la puerta. El chirrido que desprendía la puerta al cerrarse siempre le había molestado, pero ese día era inevitable que la repulsión lo ocupara en desmedida. En realidad, todo a su alrededor lo hastiaba, hasta el olor de las penetrantes rosas y la luz de la llana luna. Todo parecía haber perdido su sentido. Elam no pronunció palabra alguna, pero una cálida mirada lo delataba, el joven que era menor que Arslan, ya conocía aquel quebranto, de ser y no ser, de estar y no estar, de querer y no poder. Más las noches se aliviaban con el recuerdo de su rostro. Sí él también amaba, y tal vez era el único que podía entender las desdichas que al joven príncipe lo acuciaban. Tal era su comprensión, que hasta olvidó por unos minutos cuanto le fastidiaba que Arslan actuara como un noble y le diera ordenes sin siquiera pronunciar palabras, pero evitaba reparar en ello, porque sabía muy dentro de sí que Arslan no estaba en todos sus cabales aquella noche.

«Su alteza… –Dijo Elam, arrancándosele de los labios un leve suspiro, que tal vez en otras circunstancias Arslan no lo hubiera notado–. No sé qué acongoja a su corazón, tampoco es necesario que me lo diga, pero es preciso que me escuche. Tal vez, con estas palabras no llegue a calmar el ardor que sienta su cuerpo en estos momentos, ni siquiera creo que pueda entender la desdicha que pasa, pero si me permite… Déjeme decirle que usted es la persona más valiente que he conocido. Y no, no lo digo sólo para aliviar las amarguras de su corazón, lo digo porque usted emana una confianza en todos nosotros que lo seguimos con lealtad. Sé que tal vez usted quiera estar solo ahora… Pero siempre, siempre nos tendrá de su lado. ¿No es acaso usted más afortunado que cualquiera, que aún en la desgracia encontró un camino al que seguir?, ¡no!, ¡no se desvíe, aun cuando los sentimientos le digan que no debe continuar!, y permítame decirle que Daryun nunca lo abandonaría…»

Arslan miró fijamente a Elam, su boca que se encontraba ligeramente entreabierta, se cerró, para formar una sonrisa. Era la primera vez que Elam se había sincerado con él. Cada una de sus palabras lo habían llenado de alegría, tanto que las lágrimas surgieron sin que él tomara consciencia de ellas. Arslan se abalanzó hacia Elam abrazándolo y dándole las gracias por tan hermosas palabras.

«¿Entonces no me odia?– Dijo Elam perturbado».

«¿Por qué debería odiarte? –Preguntó Arslan, ladeando su cabeza».

«¿No es obvio?, lo he hecho llorar – Dijo Elam, mientras su semblante cambió al de alguien que le sobrevinieran desgracias de manera repentina–. ¡Ay!, de la que me he salvado… Si Daryun hubiera visto que lo he hecho llorar, seguro y no me lo perdonaría»

Arslan agachó la cabeza inmediatamente al escuchar el nombre de Daryun. «Aquel nombre… –Dijo Arslan para sí mismo–. Nunca pensé que con sólo escuchar su nombre, sintiera que el aire me faltara y mi pecho de manera repentina me doliera de forma abrumadora, a tal punto que se acelerara mi corazón y el latir de éste no siguiera un orden designado, abalanzándose sobre mi pecho, como arrebatado por una locura o éxtasis inusual… Tan sólo con escuchar su nombre. ¿Ahora como lo vería?, ¿acaso podría verlo?, esa noche lo había tratado de una manera diferente, ¿le habría afectado mi indiferencia…? Pero él me rechazó…Aun así, no era justo mi comportamiento con él», el sentimiento de culpa se apoderaba de él, aunque esa noche no encontraría el valor para verlo. No, esa noche se resignaría con las agradables palabras que le dijo Elam y, no se amargaría por ser rechazado. «Tal vez…–Pensó, lanzando un suspiro–. Si me esfuerzo lo suficiente, él se enamore de mí, sí tan sólo no fuera hombre… ¿Qué importaba aquello?, ¿Qué importaba si fuera hombre o mujer?, ¿quién escoge en el amor?, si me esfuerzo lo suficiente para que él se fije en mí, entonces con eso me basta». Con aquel pensamiento se recostó en las delicadas sabanas persas, que pronto lo envolvieron en un profundo sueño. Elam se acercó a él para arroparlo del frío y se retiró del lugar.

Aunque Arslan logró concebir el sueño, pronto las pesadillas lo despertaron. El terror de la noche lo desconsolaba.

Nunca había tenido miedo a la soledad, toda su vida había estado solo, pero desde que conoció a Daryun, ese sentimiento de pérdida total sobre sí mismo, le comenzaba a atemorizar. Con el pensamiento rememorando sus pesadillas, notó como sus nervios estaban atentos a cualquier sombra, como si el viento se volviera un espectro y la noche un monstruo ambulante. De pronto, sintió como unas manos detrás de él le tapaban su boca, más el miedo se disipó al reconocer aquellas manos que eran más grandes que las suyas y aunque frías, no podía dejar de pensar en cómo deseaba que esas manos recorrieran su cuerpo, y sus labios tocaran su nuca con delicadeza.

Reconocía aquellas manos porque las había tocado un sinfín de veces, y cada vez que las recorría con sus dedos iba memorizando el trayecto de las líneas que se formaban en su palma, a menudo Daryun le dejaba hacer eso, aunque era un secreto entre ambos.

Daryun había tapado la boca del menor, con el único objeto de que el no gritara. Había permanecido detrás de su cama cuidándolo, temiendo que cometiera alguna imprudencia, o tal vez lo celos lo devoraran por dentro, y temía que aquel otro hombre se acercara con malas intenciones a él. De todos modos, no se arrepentía, porque ver a Arslan dormir le producía una paz inigualable.

«Su alteza –Dijo Daryun –. Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero no pude dejarlo solo, peor sabiendo que Jaswant no cuidaría su entrada».

«¿Sólo por eso has venido? –Dijo Arslan con resignación».

«¿A qué se refiere con sólo por eso? –Pronunció Daryun–. Es mi deber siempre cuidar de usted».

«¡Ah!, sí tu deber…–Suspiró Arslan–. Pero no deseo nunca más verte, no quiero ser tu deber». Arslan sintió que algo se quebraba dentro de él, eso no era lo que deseaba decirle.

«Su alteza… –Dijo Daryun cogiendo el mentón de Arslan–. ¿Acaso aún sigue enojado conmigo?», Arslan se ruborizó al notar la mirada atrayente del mayor y sabiendo que él ahora lo sostenía del mentón.

«¡Suéltame!–Exclamó Arslan».

«¿Es lo que desea su alteza?, yo sólo sigo ordenes de sus verdaderos deseos, ¿o es que acaso se ha olvidado de lo que me ha dicho esta noche?».

«¿Qué pasa contigo?, primero me rechazas y ahora me dices eso – Dijo Arslan.», Daryun se encontraba a espaldas del menor y veía fijamente aquella nuca blanca, que le apetecía besar y lamer con profunda lentitud, hasta oírlo gemir. Fue entonces, cuando no aguantó más y con la punta de la lengua recorrió la nuca del menor, hasta avanzar hacia su oído, y con esporádicas succiones introducía el lóbulo de Arslan dentro de su boca, logrando que él cerrara sus ojos ante tal provocación. «Yo jamás lo rechazaría –Dijo Darryun, exhalando un aire cálido en su oído», aquellas palabras no dejaron de resonar en su cabeza. Fue preso nuevamente del tambaleo de su pierna. Daryun siempre provocaba que se sintiera nervioso a tal punto, que cuidaba cada paso que daba en frente de él. Deseaba que él lo observara con más detenimiento, pero sólo lo lograría si actuaba de una manera que él se sintiera orgulloso.

Arslan no dudó en abalanzarse sobre él, para rodearlo con sus brazos. Ambas rostros se encontraban de frente y Arslan aún preso del rubor, logró deslizar su mano con paso trémulo hacia su rostro, intentando memorizar las líneas faciales. Recordó entonces, el sinfín de veces que tocó las manos grandes de éste e intentó hacer lo mismo con su rostro, aunque ahora ambos estaban conscientes de la situación, de sus gustos, de ese peculiar querer y poder; pronto recorrió con el dedo índice la frente, sus pronunciados pómulos, hasta llegar al mentón, y otra vez subir hasta la forma de sus labios, ése profano lugar que hasta ahora desconocía. El toque de sus labios le recordó al tibio calor que desprende el alba al amanecer. Entonces, vio su deseo cumplirse, como aquella flor que en la primavera, añora el toque de la suave nube, fue así como Daryun avanzó hacia la boca del menor, humedeciendo sus labios, hasta que Arslan los entreabrió, dejando el paso libre a la lengua de Daryun, que ante la agonía de esperar por aquel momento, no dudó en profundizar el beso, agitándose según la pasión de sus sentimientos. Daryun se impuso encima de él, hasta que el cuerpo de éste cedió y se derrumbó en la cama. Las manos de Daryun comenzaron a moverse debajo de la ropa del menor, tocando con las yemas de sus dedos, de forma delicada, su delgado torso.

Pronto Arslan alcanzó a vislumbrar el crepúsculo del alba, dando éste traspaso a los primeros rayos que se desprendían por los huecos que ocupada la ventana entreabierta. El calor del sol inundó el corazón de éste, en un estado de pleno letargo. Arslan ahogado en el beso pensó que aquellos tibios labios se asemejaban al calor que el sol emana. Entonces advirtió que Daryun siempre había estado ahí y que aún en la penumbra de la noche su presencia lo apaciguaba.

* * *

 **SayoriSakura:** Bueno y aquí está el tercer capítulo. Debo recalcar que éste no es el final, aunque pareciera que sí; pero aún tengo varias ideas que debo desarrollar. Bueno el próximo capítulo no será de mi amada pareja el Darslan, sino que a petición de Romina, (que le agradezco siempre animarme a seguir escribiendo esta historia, o si no les juro que por mi irresponsabilidad me atrasaría meses en actualizar, yo soy muy irresponsable), a petición de ella el siguiente capítulo será dedicado al N/E, una pareja que en realidad me encanta y escribo cosas dulces. Romina dice que soy muy cruel escribiendo sobre el Darslan y que me dedique al N/E, no sé si sea verdad, ella es la única que lee mis historias. De todos modo, les agradezco a los que han leído éste capítulo (aunque creo que nadie la lee), pero para los que lean la historia me gustaría saber sus comentarios, sobre si les gusta cómo va la historia o críticas sobre ésta. No sé, hablen, digan que no les gusta o algo. Me esfuerzo mucho por hacer éste FanFic, y no lo digo por el hecho de escribirlo, sino porque mis días son muy ocupados y cuando el tiempo me da, o no tengo que leer un libro para un examen al día siguiente, me pongo a escribir y ocupo mi tiempo libre para esto (bueno es lo que me gusta y tal vez porque Romina me presiona todos los días por Facebook jajajaja). Pero también me gustaría saber si alguien más está siguiendo la historia.

¡Ah!, me olvidaba, pero creo que ahora explicaré ciertos detalles que van quedando en el aire. Primero, yo sé que la descripción da a entender que habrá mucho lemon y sí, sí lo habrá, pero también considero que es importar hacer un buen desarrollo de la historia, no sé si lo hago bien, pero intento hacerlo. En fin, para los que deseen que el lemon pase, puedo decirles que aún faltan algunos otros capítulos para eso.

Por cierto, también aviso que pronto haré un one shot de otro de mis OTP favoritos Gieve/Farangis, espero y les guste. ¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Los recuerdos del ocaso

**LOS RECUERDOS DEL OCASO**

El ocaso del sol no le agradaba, sin embargo el afable color carmesí le incitaba a recordar. Con cierta añoranza se preguntó a sí mismo, ¿qué le preparaba el cruel destino en ésta encrucijada de amor y deseo?, sintió entonces la cálida hierba entrelazada en sus dedos; deslizó sus manos con delicadeza en aquel prado, rememorando las viejas y las nuevas heridas que tal vez nunca sanarían. Con cada recuerdo de la forma de los labios de aquel y la manera en que ésta esbozaban una débil sonrisa, hacían que se aferrara con más y más fuerza a aquel prado, agarrando ahora con ira, queriendo deshacer el mundo a su alrededor.

Se preguntó ingenuamente si algún día aquellos sentimientos serían correspondidos, más el sutil silencio del viento le respondía. Sabía con resignación que aquellos momentos de paz nunca más volverían, tal vez, porque su consciencia le exigía el análisis de la realidad de manera objetiva; y aun cuando las heridas externas dolieran, pensaba que éstas nunca se asemejarían a sus heridas internas.

Elam odiaba el ocaso, porque en los atardeceres como aquel, Narsus pintaba a su lado y aquella simple acción le alegraba. Pero el pasado le traicionaba y le obligaba odiar a aquel príncipe engreído. Pero aun así, aun con ese pequeño odio en su cuerpo, se preguntaba ¿cuánto más no se odiaba a sí mismo por odiarlo a él?, aunque a menudo pensaba que aquel niño engreído no llegaría tan lejos, sin duda, él había sido capaz de demostrarle a él y a todos que tenía una sagacidad y una fortaleza inquebrantable y, aún con la guerra encima de sus hombros y teniendo tan sólo catorce años supo guiar a un séquito entero hacia la victoria. Era imposible para él no serle leal, y no quería que aquellos sentimientos le devoraran su corazón. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentir cierto recelo por alejarlo de la soledad y la infinita felicidad que sentía alado de Narsus, en aquella cabaña hogareña. Pensó que lo que él odiaba realmente de ese príncipe engreído era que le había salvado la vida, además de que sus ideas fueran tan cercanas a la de Narsus y, que sobretodo, Narsus pasara más tiempo con él.

Aun con la dualidad de sus sentimientos no pudo dejar de pensar en la gratitud que sentía hacia Arslan, porque por él aún vivía y aun podía esperar el día en que Narsus y él regresaran juntos a la cabaña.

El sol se comenzaba a consumir entre el horizonte de las montañas, dando lugar al pardo color de la noche. En la retina de Elam posaban las últimas imágenes que el crepúsculo le brindaba a los seres melancólicos como él. No podía evitar que aquellos colores le emocionarán, hasta el punto de sentirse extasiado con la combinación de aquellos. Cerró sus ojos por un instante y recordó como en las mañanas se veía el cielo. En un principio el celeste del cielo irradiaba con su luz a todo ser viviente y las nubes se unían en formas uniformes, dando albedrío a las ensoñaciones, de aquellos cuyas almas están ardientes de explorar las bellezas de la vida. Pero nada se comparaba al paisaje del ocaso. Sólo en ese momento la textura del cielo se fraccionaba y el sol se situaba en medio de dos fronteras siempre divisas; en ese instante el sol se convertía en parte del cielo y de la tierra. El ocaso comenzaba con bellísimos destellos doradas, mientras el tiempo transcurría, el sol poco a poco se agachaba cediendo el paso a la luna y entonces los colores comenzaban a mezclarse, haciendo que los destellos dorados empiecen a menguar, hasta convertirse en un delicado naranja. Las nubes se difuminaban en aquel color. Pero antes de irse, el sol daba su mejor espectáculo torneando de color rojizo todo a su alrededor. Elam poseía para sí aquella imagen y la llevaría en su memoria por siempre.

Nada de aquello hubiera tenido sentido, porque era él, el que le daba sentido a las cosas. Sin embargo todo lo que sentía, todo lo que apreciaba del mundo había sido puesto en él por la clara influencia de su maestro Narsus. Aunque Narsus pintara cuadros inútiles y de poco valor artístico, era capaz de apreciar el arte y explorar todo su esplendor como ninguno. Fue el quien guio sus pasos en la penumbra y le enseño la belleza del mundo. Solo por él comprendía la unión de colores, y podía comprender la belleza que hay en el ocaso, aun cuando el silencio estuviera presente. Narsus le había dado un significado a su vida, o más bien le había dado una vida por quien vivirla.

No es que no sentía miedo al estar en la guerra, el miedo vivía con él constantemente y lo mantenía alerta. Pero la prefería, prefería la guerra que una vida alejado de su maestro.

Un estrépito dolor le recorrió en las rodillas, recordando con horror el momento en que puso su cuerpo para que el príncipe no fuera herido. La ingenuidad de aquel le molestaba, hasta irritarlo, "¿acaso no pensaba? –Se decía a sí mismo–." Rememoró aquel día con nostalgia. En aquel entonces pensó que el príncipe sentía un afecto muy grande por aquel joven, que se iba acrecentando a medida que más se veían; aunque para sorpresa y estupor de todos, aquel joven en realidad era una mujer. De mujer sólo lo llevaba por el género, pensó, porque era tan inútil en los trabajos domésticos, o curar a los heridos. Tal vez lo único recalcable en ella fueran sus agallas para ir a pelear. Lo otro se quedaba corto. De todos modos, Elam debía cumplir con su deber de proteger al príncipe.

Cuando la espada traspasó su cuerpo, el gélido soplo de la muerte paso a su lado, queriendo llevarlo consigo, sólo los penetrantes ojos de Narsus lo reanimaron. Aquel día se sintió dichoso, había visto en aquellos ojos la satisfacción de un trabajo bien cumplido y a él sólo le bastaba aquello para ser feliz.

Pero todo el odio que sintió hacia el príncipe se disipó la noche anterior. Tal vez las circunstancias llegaron a aturdirle. A la mañana siguiente de haber acompañado a Arslan, sintió que todo lo afligía. Estaba tan abatido por los sentimientos del príncipe hacia Daryun que sintió que estaba viviendo su misma historia ante sus ojos, como si la ironía de la vida se burlase de él y le mostrara de forma descarada la realidad.

Su mente estaba carcomida por el temor, el temor de ser rechazado, de ser burlado, ¿podría ser más infeliz que ahora?, Elam vio con melancolía el adiós del ocaso y se levantó de aquel lugar. Aún con el tambaleo de sus piernas no dudo en ir alado de su Señor Narsus. Se preguntó si aquellos ojos lo alabarían de nuevo, con un destello que sólo el pudiera descifrar.

Elam vio de reojo la entrada de la fortificación donde se encontraba Alfreed, aún no se convencía del todo que aquella mujer fuera su competencia, a ratos le irritaba, pero cierta tranquilidad se apoderaba de él cuando Narsus prefería su comida o su compañía. Más bien la veía como una intrusa que no tenía modales. "Pero tal vez –Se dijo indignado–. Ella tenga más oportunidades que yo…".

Alfreed poseía un hermoso cabello color bermellón, pensó que el ocaso tal vez se asemejaría más a ella que a cualquier otra persona, pero aquel pensamiento le repugnó. Viró su cara y ni siquiera le saludó; Alfreed lo miró con desprecio frunciendo su ceño, "Otra vez empiezas con tus gestos infantiles –le dijo, mientras le tomó por el hombro–. No sé cómo Narsus se preocupa tanto por un niño como tú". Elam sintió la frialdad de esas palabras recorrer por su cuerpo, entonces se vio en aquel espejismo, en aquella irónica burla en que la vida lo había sometido.

"Cállate –musitó de manera imperceptible –. No sabes de lo que hablas, Narsus…".

"No me importa que te sucede, pero Narsus ha estado preocupado por ti toda la tarde – Calló un momento–.Deja de ser un niño y no le des más preocupaciones, ve a donde él para que deje de buscarte".

Alfreed se alejó murmurando, Elam no lo entendía, lo más probable es que fueran insultos, aunque no reparó en ello mucho tiempo. Intentó ir lo más rápido que pudo a la habitación de su maestro. Fue tanta su desesperación que al entrar, su voz se sentía sofocada. El aire le faltaba y los bocados que intentaba acoger se desprendían de sus débiles labios al ver la presencia de Narsus.

Narsus se encontraba en frente de él, intentando pintar un cuadro, aunque sus esfuerzos eran totalmente inútiles, los retratos no eran lo suyo, por más que lo hubiera intentado un sinfín de veces. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los cálidos ojos del menor. Se preguntó si la razón por la cual no podía pintar el retrato de alguien, era porque lo que realmente deseaba era pintarlo a él.

Deseaba penetrar en sus ojos, desvelar sus más íntimos secretos, hasta alcanzar sus pervertidos pensamientos. Entonces se percató que una sonrisa pícara lo poseía. Elam aún intentaba recobrarse de la sofocación.

"Narsus –Dijo el joven, mientras agachaba la cabeza–. Lo siento mucho, Narsus, sé que estuvo preocupado ésta tarde por mí".

"He desperdiciado tantos materiales para una obra tan inútil – Dijo en voz alta para sí–. Tal vez, nunca pueda hacer una obra de un alto valor artístico. Me falta algo, muy importante…".

Elam lo observó resignado, sabía que cuando su maestro trabajaba, no escuchaba a nadie, excepto que a su alteza Arslan. Narsus había ignorado su presencia y Elam sintió que era nuevamente rechazado por quien amaba.

Intento evitar hacer preguntas innecesarias o comentarios que lo animaran, sabía muy bien que Narsus los odiaba. Más bien se quitó la ropa que llevaba puesta para darse un respiro y evitar que el sudor se penetrara. Llevaba consigo una camisa de lino que le había regalado su maestro. Notó que las botas estaban enlodadas, el prado las había ensuciado y, rápidamente el pensamiento de limpiar la habitación y las botas se presentó. Narsus dejo de pintar por un momento y lo observo detenidamente. No podía evitar sentir deseos al ver aquella espalda diáfana de textura ancha, como si lo incitara a querer pasar su lengua en ella. Elam aún era demasiado inocente para percatarse del deseo que Narsus sentía hacia él. Sabía que le gustaba, pero sus sentimientos aún revestían de pureza.

Elam miró de reojo a Narsus. Su mirada por primera vez estaba fija en él, no sabía que lo había provocado, pero lo había logrado.

Narsus se levantó, y se acercó hacia el menor, inundado por un deseo pecaminoso. Elam sintió muy de cerca el suave respirar del mayor. Narsus no pudo evitar acariciar con la yema de sus dedos la espalda del menor, y con movimientos tiernos se deslizó hasta su cintura. Sus labios fueron poco a poco acercándose a los blanquecinos hombros de Elam. Con aquel toque Elam sintió su corazón estallar, no fue capaz de sobreponerse. El abrupto sonrojo delataba que a él le gustaba. Narsus avanzó más allá de lo que había pensado, recorriendo con su lengua, lentamente el cuello hasta la oreja del menor, y succionando el lóbulo de aquel; haciendo que el débil cuerpo de Elam se tambaleara de placer. Su mano derecha agarro su cintura delgada, y con la otra masajeó sus partes íntimas, hasta que de a poco se fuera endureciendo.

"Narsus… Yo, no sé qué hacer"

"No necesitas hacer algo Elam – Dijo Narsus metiendo su mano dentro del pantalón de aquel–.Sólo disfrútalo".

Elam se encontraba de espaldas, sin poder hacer o decir nada, mientras se dejaba llevar por los deseos de su maestro. Elam gemía de placer mientras Narsus masturbaba su pene sin piedad, acelerando el ritmo y haciendo que leves espasmos interrumpieran sus gemidos.

"¡Algo va salir… de ahí! – Gritó Elam, de manera entrecortada–. Narsus por favor… Quite su mano de ahí".

"No te contengas Elam – Dijo Narsus, mordiendo su cuello con fuerza".

Al sonrojo de Elam se mezclaron las lágrimas. Sus párpados empapados no querían cerrarse, estaban abiertos de par en par. Sus manos alcanzaron sus propios brazos sosteniéndose con fuerza y a la vez temblaban. En realidad, lo que sentía era confusión ante todo lo que había sucedido, como si a una parte de él le hubiera agradado, más la otra tenía miedo de seguir, de que todo acabara después de seguir con aquello. Simplemente odiaba el hecho de pensar, que si las cosas seguían su ritmo natural, Narsus lo abandonaría. Se repetía a sí mismo que no aceptaría ser abandonado por quien amaba.

Las lágrimas del menor cayeron en las manos de Narsus. Una a una, como si cada lágrima fuera una espina que le emitía una sentencia fatal. La culpa lo dominó, estaba consciente que Elam aún no estaba preparado.

Intentó abrazar al menor, aunque éste ante la cercanía de él se alejó.

"Yo lo siento – Dijo –. No debí… Hacer lo que hice"

Elam alzó su mirada solloza hacia el mayor. Las palabras de aquel, le perturbaban más que sus acciones anteriores. Elam abandonó su miedo y rodeó sus brazos alrededor de Narsus. Sabía por dentro que era capaz de superar cualquier temor, siempre que con eso Narsus fuera feliz.

Colocó su cabeza ladeada en el pecho del mayor, escuchando los latidos acelerados de él. Fascinado por descubrir que él hacía latir el corazón de su maestro de esa manera, mencionó: "No importa lo que Narsus me haga, sólo que sea a mí, me haría muy feliz". A Narsus, el estratega que había calculado un sinfín de hechos, no pudo prevenir aquel. Supo entonces que la vida le había demostrado, de nuevo, que sólo los sentimientos no tienen estrategia y, la espontaneidad tenía su encanto. Entonces, manaron las lágrimas al pensar en Elam, al sentir el calor de su cuerpo cerca del suyo, al mirar en sus ojos, y ver en esa cara solloza, el indescriptible sentimiento del amor.

* * *

 **SayoriSakura** : Debo disculparme. Sé que la tardanza para este capítulo ha sido eterna, pero hubo circunstancias externas que no pude controlar. Se me unieron los exámenes, un ser querido falleció y, aparte estaba muy desanimada como para seguir escribiendo un tiempo. De todos modos, debo agradecer infinitamente los comentarios de UmiBlueSea, Badachi, StrayHazelrink y Romina. Los cuales me animaron a seguir escribiendo. Sus palabras fueron muy importantes y hermosas, les agradezco infinitamente.

Respondiendo concretamente a Badachi, estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, el anime no es muy conocido, y casi ni se dio para mucha publicidad. Hasta atreviéndome a aseverar, diría que si no hubiera sido porque el manga es de Hiromu Arakawa, el anime ni hubiera tenido éxito para sacar una segunda temporada. Yo también lo encontré por mis propios medios, fue un poco cómico, pero desde entonces le tengo un gran amor a esta magnífica obra. Con todo, espero el Fandom aumente y tengamos más escritoras de estas Ship. Aunque por ahí veo que intentan hacer canon el ArslanxEtoile. ¡No!, mientras escriba no pasará. Se los prometo jajajaja

También sé que han seguido esta obra por la Ship del Darslan, pero me gusta demasiado, (casi igual a la del Darslan), la pareja de NarsusxElam. Y a petición de Romina quise dedicar este capítulo. Los siguientes, la verdad no sé si abarquen más el NarsusxElam, depende. Díganme si quieren o no que continúe con esta Ship, porque la verdad estoy consciente de que están aquí por el Darslan.

Aunque no puedo prometer que publicaré más seguido, bueno eso se debe a que *^* D. Gray man, me enamoró y le pienso hacer un FanFic, ¿lo han visto?, me pareció demasiado genial, y va salir este año la segunda temporada. En fin, me dedicaré un tiempo a eso. No quiero decir que vaya a dejar botado este FanFic, sólo que tal vez publique cada 3 semanas el capítulo. Con eso si me puedo comprometer.

Bueno, si les ha gustado este capítulo de NarsusxElam, les invitó a leer otro que tengo en FanFiction, que es un one-shot. Aquí les dejo el link, a ver si se animan.

s/11565163/1/El-brillo-de-tus-ojos

¡Gracias por leer! (mi FanFic y mis notas infinitas).


End file.
